Among the known anti-corrosive materials, red lead (minium) and chromates were considered to be the most convenient ones to use. The advantage of red lead is its good anti-corrosive effect, but the drawback thereof is the slow drying capacity and its harmfulness when producing and applying it. HUP No. 166,848 describes an anti-corrosive red lead-containing paste. The chromates used as anti-corrosive materials are also considered to be very toxic.